


Day 23: I don't think I was supposed to see/know about that.

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caught, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Will and Hannibal still have some secrets from one another.  The time Will catches Hannibal masturbating.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Day 23: I don't think I was supposed to see/know about that.

  
One of the perks of early retirement was the ability to treat yourself to afternoon naps in the middle of the week. He didn’t take them often, but today’s rain was falling in a way that was calling him to sleep. Before he knew it, his book was at his side and his eyes were shut. The song made by the rain carried him off to a dream of being rocked in his boat on choppy waters.   
When Will awoke some hours later his mouth was sticky and the corner of his pillowcase was wet from the drool that had fallen from his mouth. He looked around and realized that he had been asleep since the late afternoon. He rubbed his blue eyes with the back of his hand and hoped that he would be able to sleep through the night in spite of his long nap. He reached for the glass of water that he had earlier, but he was pretty sure that Hannibal had removed it by now. He had probably collected it from the nightstand while shaking his head at Will for leaving it there.  
His mouth was dry though so he stretched his arms above his head and propelled himself from the bed. The house was dark and he couldn’t tell if he had missed dinner or if it simply had not been prepared yet. He didn’t smell any evidence that Hannibal had cooked recently when he got to the kitchen. The water rushed out of the faucet and into his tall glass. Will turned to put his back to the sink and gulped down the entirety of his water before turning to fill it again. The clock on the coffee maker said that it was seven twenty-four. The white digital numbers were the only lights in the large kitchen.   
Will moved along the hallway heading back to their bathroom when he heard the sound of grunting and murmuring coming from the spare room. He paused outside for a moment and moved his ear closer to the white door. He heard the same sounds but was still unable to make out what they meant. It was Hannibal. Of course if it had been another voice then this would have been an entirely different sort of evening. Will decided to count to five and then to turn the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. An unlocked door was an invitation, he decided.   
One, two, three, four, five and turn.  
Will turned the black metal doorknob and gasped at the sight before him. Hannibal was hunched over the toy rack with his pants around his ankles, his cock was hard and proud and being pumped furiously in his hand. His ashen hair fell around his face in sweaty swollen strands, his nostrils flared out and his face was positively feral and exquisite. Between his lips and teeth were an old pair of Will’s briefs. Will was certain that he hadn’t worn that style of underwear since before he was sent on a staycation at Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Hannibal snarled and dropped the clothing from his mouth.  
“Will,” he whispered and his eyes softened slightly.  
“I don’t think I was supposed to see this,” Will said “I’m sorry that I interrupted you,” he started to back away from the door and Hannibal stalked towards him without taking the time to pull up his pants. Only Hannibal Lecter could approach you when he’d been busted with his pants around his ankles and still look elegant when he carefully comes to you after.   
“It’s alright, Will,” Hannibal says.  
“Hannibal? Those are some old, and I do mean OLD underpants of mine, why…” Will asks and then closes his mouth. Hannibal is the one that had been caught being an underwear thief, yet Will felt the flush of shame creeping up his neck and cheeks.  
“Sometimes the basement of the memory palace needs a refresher, my love,” Hannibal explains.   
“They can’t possibly still smell of me, that has been...Christ, too many many years ago,” Will says when he fails at doing the calculations. It’s a little hard to get accuracy on the age of underwear in a moment like this.  
“You soaked all fabric with your delicious fevered tang back then, dear boy,” Hannibal says licking his lips. “Of course having you is without a doubt the preferred method but sometimes the mind wants what it wants and the hands follow. Do you understand?” Hannibal tells him tilting his head to the side.   
“Yes, I understand. You’re a pervert that took dirty clothes from my house and somehow managed to hang on to them through the transition from hospitalization to now in this home.   
“Storage pods are a very convenient thing, Will,” Hannibal says  
“Yes, because that’s the point to grip on to. Hannibal, you stole my dirty underwear when I was seriously ill,” Will snapped.   
“Thankfully you’re alive and well today to learn of it. Shall we celebrate?” Hannibal says tossing the underwear into a ziplock bag and sealing them up.   
Will stares at him and wonders why he is even surprised. He supposes he thought of Hannibal as being above something as crude and perverse as panty sniffing. It makes perfect sense though, when he thinks about it.   
“Would you get some peanut butter when you’re at the store?” Will asks.  
“When I go the next time, I will bring you peanut butter,” Hannibal answers.  
“Oh I think you’re going tonight,” Will states “We’re celebrating, you might as well make me some chocolate dipped fruit,”  
Hannibal walks over and runs his tongue along the heated skin over and under Will’s metal slave collar. He drags his lips up the underside of Will’s chin and places them softly to his lips.   
“Of course, my pet,” Hannibal whispers and smiles at Will before pulling up his pants and rushing to the store. 


End file.
